All I want for Christmas is You
by Lord Balmung
Summary: Co-authored with Kero-chan64. A promise made long ago unites two hearts on Christmas time. LS


Prologue

It was Christmas time. All presents were under the Kinomoto's tree and the house was filled with music.

Sakura's parents were chatting with Li's mother.

As Sakura looked at them she noticed how her mother's eyes filled with sadness and she ran to hug her.

"What's wrong mother?" Sakura asked while Li approached his mother.

"I am just going to miss her a lot," she said as she gave a tender smile to her 6-year-old daughter.

"Me too." She said and turned to look at Li and his mom.

Sakura knew very well that this was going to be the last Christmas she spent with her friend Li.

She was truly saddened because she has known Li since they were babies.

However, as her mother had explained to her they were leaving but will come back someday.

The time went by fast and before she knew it Li was leaving to Hong Kong. She was determined to offer a big smile to Li as they said goodbye.

"I will be back someday" Li said as he hugged her "so please wait for me."

Sakura felt her smile waver as small tears came out of her eyes. "I will. Don't forget me!"

"Never Sakura...we will be friends forever..." Li whispered.

Sakura knew her parents had called Li's family to invite them to come for Christmas and spend the holidays together.

It had been 10 years since they last been together and they were coming on the second week of December.

Sakura was feeling kind of nervous since she hasn't seen Li in 10 years.

"I wonder how is he and if he still remembers me." Sakura thought.

There was soft knock on the door and Sakura jumped. It was them.  
As the door opened and they started greeting each other Li sees how Sakura has changed and automatically is attracted to her.

They get to hang out a lot since they have a lot of free time.

They talk about each other and many things.

Li falls in love with Sakura, who notices and decides to trial Li's love by pretending she likes another person.

She asks her friend Tomoyo to help her and she makes Eriol pretend to be Sakura's boyfriend.

And while it's getting close to Christmas on a very cold night sleep does not come to Sakura, who feels guilty for playing with Li's feelings, and Li, who is feeling sad.

Finally Li decides to go outside for a while to think. Sakura watches him from the window as he closes his eyes, lifts his face to the sky and a tear runs down his face.

She gasps and runs down the stairs. She opens the door and hugs Li from behind. When Li feels something clinging on to him he open his eyes and sees that it is Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Li asks.

"Li I knew that you were in love with me and I just wanted to see if you really did, but I didn't know it was going to make you feel this way. Gomen Nasai Li-kun"

Sakura whispered as tears started coming down her face.

Li saw this and said: "It's ok. You just wanted to see if my love was true; you don't want to get hurt."

It suddenly starts snowing outside. Sakura looked into Li's eyes and he smiles. They both feel something warm inside, something they couldn't explain, but it felt good...

"But you know Sakura...I wont hurt you" Li whispered.

Sakura and Li starting moving closer and closer till it happened. They shared a kiss while the snow continued falling.

When they came up for air they were full of snow and freezing.

"How about we both change and go out for a walk?" Li suggested.

They both entered the house and changed.

Li waited for her downstairs with one gift on his hands, he had to give it to her right now.

He was so deep in thought that he did not notice Sakura was standing next to him. She touched his shoulder

"Li...Let's go" Sakura said.

He jumped, hid the present on his coat and turned to her.

"Hey my cherry blossom is ready!" he said, took her hand and the couple headed out in the snow-falling night.

"What would you like to have for Christmas?" Li asked Sakura.

"I would like to have you as my present," Sakura said "and what would you like to have Li?

"I would like to have the person that I love right by my side." Li answered and kissed her head.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow. We can buy our families a gift for Christmas" Sakura said.

"Sure! Sounds like a good idea" Li said.

They reached the park and sat on a bench. Li said

"Close your eyes Sakura because I have a small surprise for you" Li whispered.

Sakura closed her eyes. Li put the gift on her hands. Sakura opened her eyes. "I wonder what it could be." She thought and opened the gift.

Sakura opened the gift and found a beautiful golden heart necklace with diamonds around a heart.

"Li this must've been really expensive!! When did you get it?" Sakura asked.

Li said: "It was a gift that I wanted to give you since the last Christmas we spend together, Demo I couldn't give it to you because we already had left.

"Arigatou" Sakura said and hugged Li.

"I'm glad you love it" Li whispered in her ear.

The next morning they left early on Li's car.

At the mall they got everything they wanted and at lunchtime they got a large pizza and went to eat it outside.

"Open up" Sakura said.

"Hai" said Li and bit down the pizza.

They laughed and felt so happy.

"Hey cherry blossom, How about we go watch a movie?" Li asked.

"Yayy! That's a great idea!" Sakura smiled.

They put all the gifts in the car and went to see the movie. However, the movie theater was packet and the only one movie was available, and it was a scary one.

"Don't worry! I'm here!" Li said and hugged Sakura.

"I love you," she said and they kissed.

Sakura felt safe next to Li, who held her hand during the whole movie. They returned home and since their parents were not there they starting wrapping all the gifts on the living room floor.

Li set up a fire because the house was getting quite cold, and meanwhile Sakura went to get a blanket.

They both sat in front of the fire and enjoyed the silence of the night. Sakura touched her beautiful pendant and smiled.

"Why is my cherry blossom smiling?" Li asked.

"Gomen Nasai Li, I shouldn't have made you feel sad," Sakura said and her face became sad.

"Hey!" Li said lifting her chin "We are together now and as long as you show me that beautiful smile there is no reason for me to be sad!"

Sakura smiled, kissed his nose and rested her head on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes the couple fell sleep thinking only of the love they both shared.

A few hours later there was a noise heard. (Knock...knock) Upon hearing the noise Li woke up.

He realized that Sakura was still sleeping so he inched himself away from Sakura trying not to wake her up.

When the feat was accomplished Li went to go get the door.

When opening the door he saw that they were his and Sakura's families.

"Please stay here for a few minutes I need to go do something real quick." He said.

At that moment Li dashed to where the presents for their families were. Li picked them all and placed them in the attic to make sure that no one would get to them.

Then he dashed back to the door and to his awaiting family.

"Come right in" Li said.

As soon as everyone came in Sakura started to stir.

"Where are the pre...?" Li interrupted Sakura.

"I hid the presents when our families got here." Li whispered in Sakura's ear and she nodded. Li asked everyone:

"So, where have you all been?" Li greeted everyone.

After greeting everyone and having a big cup of hot chocolate everyone decided it was time for bed.

Li and Sakura have already slept for a while so they decided to stay up for a little longer.

Li asked Sakura if she would like to go take a walk and she agreed. "Tonight there is meteor shower and knowing Sakura shell be trilled" Li thought.

He kissed their joined hands and Sakura smiled.

Suddenly the beautiful display of stars started and Li was entranced by how Sakura's eyes were limpid pools of happiness.

He knew he had to tell her sooner or later and after a while of watching the stars he spoke:

"After the holidays I would have to go back" Li said. Sakura closed her eyes to prevent tears from escaping.

"But, I would like you to come with me to Hong Kong" Li said looking at the stars

"My parents came here to celebrate but also to talk about it with your family"

There was silence.

"If you don't want to..." Li explained but was interrupted by Sakura's hug.

"I would love to stay with you," she said while tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Li kissed her eyes. "No more crying my cherry blossom!" Sakura nods.

As Sakura agreed to Li's offer the couple decided to go inside because of the cold weather.

While they were inside they noticed that every one was asleep so they decided to sit on the couch and chat about how they're going to work things out with Sakura living with Li.

After their chat the couple began feeling sleepy.

"Sakura," Li said "Are you sleepy?"

"Mmm," Sakura said, "Hai, I guess I am a bit sleepy" Sakura answered and placed her head on Li's shoulder and feel asleep.

Li looked at Sakura and placed his head on Sakura's and both fell asleep.

The days started passing and soon it was time for her to leave. Her parents had agreed to delight of Li and herself.

Today they were at the airport waiting for the plane to arrive. Sakura felt a little bit sad about leaving Tokyo since it has been her home for so many years, and she decided to say goodbye to her parents at her house because she knew if would have been harder if they came to the airport.

She looked at Li, who was holding her hand, and knew love will give her courage to face anything.

Li looked at her and saw a lonely tear on her face.

"I'm sorry! I know you are sad, but I promise you everything will be great on Hong Kong." Li said.

Sakura smiled and said: "I'm crying because I am so happy that we would be together"

Li's eyes widened and he kissed her.

A few minutes later they heard that their plane was ready to leave.

Sakura went to one of the windows and stared at the deep blue sky. Li followed her  
and encircled her waist with his arms.

As they both stared at the sky with a smile on their faces they thought that their love was stronger than anything.

It was today that marked the beginning of new hopes and dreams, the beginning of a new life together.

Please leave your reviews! we might do a sequel to the fic, but it is up to you the readers to make it happen!


End file.
